bratzillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Meygana Broomstix
Meygana Broomstix is one of the main characters of Bratzillaz. She not only has the power to fly, but also to make dreams come true. She'll help make your wildest dreams take flight! Her Bratz counterpart is Meygan, who is said to be her cousin in the theme song. Personality Meygana is sporty, athletic and active. She loves to fly around on her broomstick with her pet Wingzy. She is one girl who you can't hold down, literally! She is a bit of a show off and loves to go out and have fun! She also like attending late night parties or cloud hopping and she loves all shades of blue sky and fluttery capes. Appearance Meygana is a pale skinned girl with very pale pink cheeks, light red lipstick, and very little eyeshadow over her bright emerald green eyes. She wears a pair of orange-bronze goggles in her very curly gray hair, along with a black witch hat with a small bead and blue feather. She wears a blue tanktop with a single buckle and bronze-orange puff sleeves, also with buckles on them, matching the one around her neck. She wears a black pleat skirt with bronze-orange belt and two bronze bracelets, both different in shape. Her cape is long and blue, though otherwise plain. She carries a small broomstick resembling a small purse, which may grow bigger for her to fly on. Around her neck is a loose silver crest necklace piece. She also has on multiple buckled black boots and above the knee lilac-blue stockings. Normal Form Seen in the first webisode, Meygana had light-fair colored skin and bright blue eyes and eyeshadow. Her lipstick was red colored, and she had pale red cheeks. She wears golden earrings and long curly brunette hair. Meygana's attire consist of a blue patterned tanktop with thin brown puff sleeves and a ruffled black skirt with gold belt. She has metal pieces of jewerly on both wrist and also a buckle choker. Her leggings are gray-lilac in color and way above her knees. Pet Meygana owns Wingzy, a pale white-blue pegasus with red mane and tail. It wears a pair of goggles over its big dark colored eyes. Its wings are small, angelic like. When a button is pushed, Wingzy flaps her wings and blinks! Merchandise Meygana Doll Differences between the doll and art: *Like other dolls, she has earrings that the art lacks. *Her shield charm is gold, while the art has silver. *She lacks the jewelry that the art has. *Her hat is plain. *Her hair is shown to be red-orange and much longer, though less curly. *Her skirt looks to be jean material, and is not pleated/ruffled, or black. *She lacks the stockings that the art has. Dolls Basic Meygana Fa.jpg|Meygana Doll The box of the baker.jpg|Meygana Doll bill ishyy bill.jpg|Meygana in the cartoon *'Line:' Basic *'Release:' 2012 :Meygana wears copper goggles on top of her head. Her top is a dark shade of blue, she wears a bronze jacket over it. Her skirt is denim with bronze trim. Her witch-mark is on her right arm, it is a pair of wings. Her cape is dark blue and her witch hat is Black. her earrings are golden, they somewhat resemble broomsticks. Her shoes are black boots, and her makeup is sparkly light blue with dark blue crease. Her hair is curly and is worn down and parted down the middle, It is a shade of Red Orange. :The doll comes with a broom, a black doll stand, a broom shaped hair-brush, a spell card and a pet card. Midnight Beach Meygans7f34.jpg|Midnight Beach billdabkaer.jpg|Swimsuit Detail meygau2w3.jpg|Face Detail *'Line:' Midnight Beach *'Release:' Late Novemeber, 2012 :Meygana wears a One piece bronze Swimsuit. She wears her cape as if it was a cover-up, Her cape is blue with a starry yellow and red pattern on it. Her cape also has bronze trim. Her shoes are navy blue and yellow platform heels. She has gold hoop earrings and Black sunglasses. In This Line, Meygana's witch hat is navy blue and white. She has silver bangle bracelets and her makeup is the same as her basic Doll. her lips are red and Meygana wears her hair in Two braids. The Midnight Beach line consists of Glow-In-The Dark dolls. :The doll comes with A broom shaped hair brush. Magic Night Out Magic Night Out 1.jpg|Magic Night Out Meygana Meygana Magic Night Out Closeup.png|Magic Night Out Meygana *'Line:' Magic Night Out *'Release:' Unknown :In the Magic Night Out Line, Meygana's hair is straight and is pulled up into a High Ponytail. Her makeup is silver blue with dark blue crease, and her lips are dark red. She is wearing gold earrings, And her witch hat is Gold with black ribbon. She has a sea green and gold Jabbot collar, and a Blue jacket. Her cape is dark blue, Her dress is sea green with sparkles and gold trim. She has blue Strappy heels. :The doll comes with a Black doll stand, a Broom-shaped hair brush, and a Light up wand/broomstick for You. Quotes "I’m into high flyin’ supernatural style! Want your wildest dreams to take flight? I can help you spread your wings and fly!” "Hey back off thrift store!" "Work it Wingzy, work it!" Trivia *Her spell goes as followed: Let me soar! On stars of night! Bratzacadabra! May my dreams take flight! *It's been reported that the dolls hair is very messy and hard to manage. *Like the other dolls, Meygana's earlier dolls had "beta" elements that differs from the current doll design. These being: Somewhat different styled hair, goggles worn over her eyes, a feather witch hat, a much longer cape, leggings, her broom purse has a few differences, Arm jewelry, her witchmark being on a different arm, a more "busy" belt, different boots. *In the music video she seems to be the lead vocal as she was shown singing a lot more than the others. Gallery Meygana.png new meygana.png Zmeygana.png Meyganathumb.png Meygan and Meygana.png|Meygana and Meygan 2012-09-28_1451.png|Meygana Portrait|link=Meygana 2012-09-28_1452.png|Meygana in the music video|link=Meygana 2012-09-28_145476.png|Meygana on broom|link=Meygana 2012-09-28_14530.png|Glowing Meygana|link=Meygana 2012-09-30_1714.png|Meygana reads her spell. 2012-09-30_1715.png|Meygana's Transformation. 2012-09-30_1716.png|Meygana introducing herself. 2012-09-30_1717.png|Meygana sees Wingzy for the first time. 2012-09-30_1718.png|"Wingzy, come here!" 2012-09-30_1718y.png|Hugs! 2012-09-30_1719.png|She thinks Wingzy is so cute! 2012-09-30_1720.png|Don't mess with Meygana! 2012-09-30_1721.png|Daaawwwww! 2012-09-30_17177.png|Missed Me! 79659068754907.png|Meygana discovers her powers. Cloetta-Meygana-Jade-Spell.png Meygana-Next!.png|Next Cloetta-The-Power-To-Change.png Cloetta-This-Calls-for-Magic.png Meygana-Cloetta-Jade-Computer-Lab.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Animated Category:Female Category:Bratzillaz Academy Students